


Sun and Moon Drabbles

by FamousFox13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barbed Penis, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Misuse of psyhic powers, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Pokemon, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Pokémon Trainer Lance is working on his goal to become champion of the Alolan region, along the way his Pokémon find the time to show their Trainer their affection and just how deep it runs for him.
Relationships: Banbadoro | Mudsdale/Original Male Character(s), Gaogaen | Incineroar/Original Male Character(s), Goriky | Machoke/Original Male Character(s), Yadoran |Slowbrow/Original Male character(s)
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 01. Tigre

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an older fic that never got posted let me know what you all think~ and if you'd like to see more also the time between the chapters tends to jump between certain points in the game.

**Chapter 01. Tigre**

Lance smiled as he looked at his six Pokemon before him, ever since moving to the Alola region he had caught many different Pokémon and had trained six to be his best team.

So far the top six were his Pikachu, his Umbreon which he had hatched from an egg as an Eevee, his Cubone, his Slowbro, and his two power houses the first being his Mudsadle and finally his Pokemon he got as a starter and his most trusted partner his Incineroar which he had nicknamed Tigre.

Right now he and his team had just beaten the ghost type trial and we're taking a well deserved break on one of the nearby beaches.

Lance signed as he relaxed on his beach towel under the warm sunlight, Lance was a handsome young man he had dark milk chocolate skin and eyes his black hair went down to his neck, he was lean and fit from all the running around from trial to trial, he wore a pair of red and black shorts a pair of black sunglasses covered his eyes.

By his side was his Pikachu resting from some previous training, Umbreon or Eon was right by his trainer/fathers head sleeping after taking in a good number of ghost type of Pokemon, Cubone or Maui as his Trainer called him was playing in the sand building a sand castle around Slowbro who was gazing into the ocean, Mudsadle was resting underneath the umbrella provided by his friend and Tigre on the other hand were still training wanting to be strong enough to protect his master from danger.

Lance, who had sat up stretched and looked to see his first Pokémon and best friend still training he smiled and moved over to him.

"Hey Tigre." he said making the fire and dark type turn to face him "Your looking good out there buddy." Tigre smiled showing his sharp teeth "and you were amazing when you went up against that Haunter and Gengar." Tigre blushed more before letting out a loud roar and flexed his muscles. Lance laughed and moved closer to his partner and rubbed his chest "Yeah buddy you are strong." he said as Tigre began to purr as he dropped to his knees and rubbed his head against lance's chest like he did when he was a Litten and as a Torracat.  Lance laughed seeing his long time partner acting like it pre-evolution as he moved his hand around his chest rubbing along his muscles and pecs making the Dual type Pokémon lay flat on his back.

Tigre was loving this! He loved it when his trainer gave him this much affection it always made him happy and excited.

Unfortunately he began to feel a very familiar feeling forming in his chest that began to slowly move downward just below his fire belt eyes widening in surprise he let out a groan making Lance stop much to his displeasure.  "Tigre is something wrong." he asked as his strongest Pokemon sat up crossing his legs and shaking his head no, Lance gave him an odd look before shrugging "alright I'm gonna take Eon and pikachu to get some grub mind watching the others?" Tigre nodded smiling happily that his partner trusted him

"Eon, Pikachu come on let's go find some grub!" He called to his two sleeping Pokémon who cheered and ran to their trainers side.

**(Poke-speech activate)**

Tigre watched his trainer walk away, his eyes mostly focused on his trainers ass as it was covered in his swim trunks that framed it nicely.

"You partner have a problem" a voice with a southern accent said from behind him, Tigre turned to see Mudsadle looking at him with an amused smile on his face making the large cat cross his arms.

"I don't have a problem"

"Oh no? well that says otherwise" said Mudsadle using his hoof to point downward.

Tigre looked down and his cheeks burned as he covered himself glaring at the horse Pokémon "Oh come off it ya dumb horse its natural" he said as Mudsadle chuckled making Tigre growl. "Stop laughing!" He roared, flexing his claws at him.

"Ya know like he has a point." the two turned to see Slowbro looking at them.

"You constantly stare at him when he's not looking, you rub against him when he pets you and you always have him rub your chest." the pink colored Pokémon blinked slowly.

"Like man if that's not love I don't know what is.'' The two stared at him with Tigre jaw hitting the ground.

"How do you even know!?" He asked pointing at the physic and water type "You are always lazing around and gazing off into space you barely pay attention to what's going on around you." The Slowbro blinked slowly at him and just stared for a minute or two then three.

"Just because slow is in my name doesn't mean I don't pay attention to what's happening." he said as he went back to gazing at the ocean.

"Plus" he said shooting Tigre a smirk "I've seen you sniffing his shirt whenever he would shower or get undressed when you think no one is looking" if Tigre's jaw was any lower it would be buried in the sand as Mudsadle lost himself in his laughter.

Cubone who had been silent walked over to Tigre and looked up at him, the two locked eyes neither blinking or moving.  "If you want to screw him just do it already." he said bluntly making Tigre develop an eye twitch. "It's obvious to all of us you want to so just get it over with." The twitch increased.

"Shut up." yelled Tigre at Mudsdale who was still laughing before turning back to the ground type "And you" he growled at the horse.

"What do you suggest I do? Wait till nightfall and just go up to him and kiss him?" He asked, looking the smaller Pokémon dead in his eyes.

Cubone shrugged. "Not my problem." he turned and started back towards his sand castle.

"And for the record." he looked at Tigre over his shoulder. "Our trainer seems to always love watching you flex and show off your body or haven't you ever noticed how he seems dazed seeing you flex." Cubone then went back to his castle.

Tigre stood there, his body frozen in shock, the eye twitch returning hearing his rivals snickering. "You knew, didn't you twice damn horse." Mudsadle just looked at him with that same smirk he had whenever Lance would feed him and rub his mane.

"Yep" was all he said purposely dragging out the 'e' making Tigre very ready to pounce on the ground type, only to be interrupted by their trainers' return.

**(Poke-speech off)**

The group enjoyed a nice meal under the stars before finding a nearby Inn, Lance checked into one of the rooms for the night and went to his room.

Tigre sat in his trainers room, all the others were in their poke balls while he chose to just stay out of his which Lance had no problem.

'W _ hat do the others know anyway?'  _ he thought as he sat on the floor of their room waiting for Lance to come out of the shower.

' _ I mean come on! It's not like I can just go up to him and just say 'hey Lance I know we have only known each other for a while but I love you wanna fuck."'  _ he let out a breathless chuckle ' _Y_ _ eah like that is gonna happen.' _ his ear twitched as he heard the sound of the water turning off.

"Man did I need that." the voice of Lance came from the steam filled room as the door opened. Tigre turned and his green eyes widened as he had to fight to hold his jaw up.  Lance had stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet his towel wrapped around his waist but left his upper body bare showing off his flat chest and devolving muscles, his hair was still wet and water dripped from it down onto his chest and on to his nipple and the droplet just hung there. Lance walked past a stunned Tigre who's eyes followed his and glared holes at the towel that was blocking his view of his trainer's nice, firm bouncing bubble of a behind.  Lance who didn't notice Tigre staring moved over to his bag and dropped his towel, Tigre felt all blood leave his body and travel towards his crotch it got even worse when Lance bet over to search through his bag.

Tigre couldn't help but stare at the round bubble but that was before him as he withheld the ever-growing urge to pounce on his trainer and fuck him like no tomorrow. "There we go." said Lance as Tigre blinked as his trainer now stood clad in a pair of pj shorts that hung loosely on him they fell just enough for Tigre to see the crack of his ass and a mid sleeve pj shirt. "Now we can get some sleep." Lance said as he stretched, the bottoms sliding down a bit more as a few droplets of water still clung to his body.

_ " _ Roar, Incineroar" Tigre agreed as he carefully sits himself down next to the bed letting out a soft yawn as well.

"Tired bud?" 

"Roar"

"Yeah me too, let's head to bed OK?"

"Roar!"

Lance takes his hat and tosses it on to his bag before hitting the switch on the lamp, "Sleep tight bud," he says as he crawls into the covers and relaxes.

"Incineroar," the Pokemon whispers quietly as he lays against the bed, knowing he'll be too heavy to actually lay on it, and closes his eyes.

Unfortunately for Tigre sleep was as elusive as trying to find a female Salandit, his mind kept going back to the images his of trainer dripping wet with the water clinging to his nipples and sliding down his chest, then his trainer dropping his towel and bending over and showing his ass to him.

Tigre groaned as he opened his eyes as they slightly glowed in the dark he looked over at his trainer who was sleeping peacefully on the bed ' _ damnit'  _ thought Tigre as he sat up and looked down at his growing erection. He signed knowing this problem wouldn't go away anytime soon, suddenly his nose twitched as he caught a scent, a scent that made him groan and his erection grow harder.  He looked next to him and saw hanging there innocently was the towel his trainer had when he stepped out the shower, he looked back at Lance making sure he was still asleep and grabbed the towel and held it close to his nose and breathed in his trainers musky scent that made a purr rumble through his chest. ' _M_ _ m lance.'  _ he thought as he moved his hand down towards his cock.

Lance grumbles softly as he wakes. The standard alarm clock next to the bed reads after midnight.  ' _ Why is it so hot?' _ Lance thought to himself as he pushed the covers off of him, quickly realizing it was his shirt that was making him hot." _Maybe this is the reason_." Lance wondered to himself as he slides it off, tossing them on the ground. 

' _ That is a little better...but still too hot. _ " Lance thought to himself, as he was left wearing only in his black pj bottoms. On cue, a loud groan was heard. Lance rolled his eyes feeling the heat coming from his right side ' _ of course'  _ he thought realizing that the heat was coming from Tigre's fire belt. ' _ Aw bud, why are you so hot?' _

_ Lance  _ whined in his head as he slowly sat up, looked towards his partner and his eyes widened, as he saw Tigre was sniffing his towel, but what Lance instantly noticed was the Heel Pokémon's erection.

Lance found himself immediately awake as his eyes widened and he stifled a gasp. The fire type was obviously awake, as his member was as full attention and his hand was wrapped around it slowly moving up and down. Thick, big and deep red with black tiger like stripes, it stood at least 12 inches and was covered in veins. Lance couldn't move his eyes from the sight, nor could he stop his own member from rising within his boxers.  ' _ S-Sweet Solgaleo!'  _ Lance's mind was racing, ideas, of just going back to sleep, laying down and rubbing one out, or... Helping his partner out.

Lance closed his eyes tight, ' _I can't believe I thought of that._ ' But the thought didn't leave his mind, in fact it was now all that clouded his mind. ' _I mean come on he's my partner and plus it's wrong!....right?'_ Sure Lance loved Tigre and always loved petting him, scratching him, rubbing his chest, trailing his hand down his pecs and abs and he enjoyed it when his tongue would lick him....

" _ Oh fuck it'.  _ Lance slowly swung his leg over his bed, he stood and moved towards his partner and stood beside him. Taking a breath he steeled his nerves "hey Tigre" he said softly but loud enough for Tigre to hear making the fire type's eyes snap open in surprise.

He let out a small startled roar and his belt let loose a small flame thrower towards the chair at the desk turning it to ash. The two started at the spot where the chair once was before looking at each other. 

Tigre looked ashamed of himself as he couldn't look his trainer in his eyes, Lance seeing this quickly placed a hand on tigers shoulder "listen Tigre I'm not mad." Tigre looked at him "I can tell you have....needs." Tigre nodded "And from what I can tell you." landed blushed darkly "You like me don't you buddy and I mean more than a friend or a partner." Tigre nodded and if it wasn't for his fur being red he would be blushing "to tell you the truth bud I sort of feel the same" Tigre looked at Lance joy shining in his eyes "so what do you say I  _ take care  _ of that for you?" Lance said, pointing at tigers throbbing erection. 

Tigre nodded and sat back and opened his legs, the light from his belt of fire showing off his 12-inch long 4.5-thick barbed cock. Lance carefully stood and stripped off his boxers, revealing his own impressive 8 inch member, Thin and cut, with a good amount of pubes around the base.  Lance moves around before carefully kneeling in front of the fire type. Taking a deep breath, he gently grip the thick shaft. 

_ " _ Damn he is so big," Lance muttered softly as one hand slowly begins stroking the shaft as the other hand drifts down and gently fondles the heavy balls.  Tigre made soft sounds of moans and groans as he licked his lips, clearly enjoying himself. Lance was enjoying himself as well, loving the reactions of the Pokémon as his own member twitched with excitement.  Deciding to be braver Lance leaned down, and licked up the oozing precum. To Lane, somewhat surprised, it was hot, not really spicy hot, but temperature hot, Not enough to make Lance recoil or flinch, but like he just licked warm tea. Lance found himself, licking up more precum, dragging his tongue along the tip as his hands continue to stroke the thick shaft and balls.

_ " _ Enjoying yourself buddy?" Lance says with a wink as he continues licking along the tip.

Tigre said nothing, just made a loud gulping sound as Lance decided to take the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. This earns a moan/gasp and more precum from the cat Pokémon. The precum became a little warmer in his mouth, and even a bit spicier, but this didn't stop Lance from taking as much as he can into his mouth as he happily suckles on the thick cock.  Eventually the curiosity of seeing his Pokémon reaction was enough for Lance to pull up enough to look at his Pokémon…and see the Heel Pokémon had covered his face with his hands. Lance could still hear him moan, and pant heavily, but his face was hidden behind his hands. 

_ 'Huh? This is unexpected,' Lance  _ thought to himself, _ 'Why is he acting so embarrassed? Hasn't he-' _

Lance suddenly pulls off of Tigre member as realization hits him, he was born and raised in a lab as Litten. He probably would have so much less experience if any as all.

Lance was sucking the cock of a virgin.

"oh buddy," Lance says softly as he gently puts his hands on Tigre's, "Was this a bit too sudden for you?"

At first Tigre said nothing before finally nodding slowly.

"Oh Tigre I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Lance manages to remove Tigre's hands from his face, finally seeing the fire types blushing face and watery eyes.

"To tell you the truth Tigre you're not the only one" Tigre looked at Lance his watery eyes widening as he finally figured out why his trainer always smelled so appealing to him when even he would smell him.

Lance, his trainer, his partner, was also a virgin.

"Do you still want to continue?"

Tigre closed his eyes tight before finally opening them, keeping eye contact with Lance as he nods.

"OK bud...how about we start with this instead?" Lance smiles as he places his hand on Tigre's flaming belt. Lance learned that Tigre's fire will not hurt if he trusts him. It made Lance happy to see that his newest friend trusts him as he gently stokes the fire type's face before finally leaning forward and gives Tigre a soft kiss on his lips.

Tigre's body tensed up but slowly relaxed, gently pushing back into the kiss. No tongue or saliva was traded, it was just a soft, warm kiss. Eventually, Lance broke the kiss and stared into Tigre's green eyes.  "Ready to continue?"

Tigre nodded, much more quickly then last time even giving Lance a soft, "Roar," as well.  Lance nuzzled the cock before him before licking the entire thing from Tigre's balls to the tip before he bends down and presses his tongue to the base of Tigre's cock.  Tigre grunted and then hummed his delight. Lance taking the grunt as a continue drags his tongue up, stopping just short of the head, and then wraps his lips around the tip, trying to sink down.  Tigre moans as his cock jumps, suddenly, hitting the roof of his mouth. He slides his tongue over the head encouragingly, trying to sink a little lower, covering more ground.  A little dribble of precum spreads over the tip of his tongue and he moans at the hot yet zesty taste pulling back he laps at Tigre's tip wanting more.

"Roar!” Moaned Tigre as he pushed Lance further down in his cock. Lance worked the huge shaft into his mouth, his tongue caressing the underside while he slurped on the cock.  Surprisingly Lance had half of Tigre's dick in his mouth. Groaning Tigre continued to pat lance's head ' _ fuck his mouth feels so good!'  _ he thrust his hips forward and made Lance take three more inches which tickles the back of his throat and he gags a little.  Tigre seeing this panicked at first, but Lance relaxed his throat and began to breathe through his nose. He got Tigre's musk and arousal flooding his sense of smell. His cock throbbed in need as the need to come became apparent as his cock was dripping precum onto the floor.

Grunting Tigre had to have his only free hand grip the floor board as he felt the boy's throat squeeze his cock his tongue licking along the barbs as he deep throated Tigre.  ' _ Holy! I didn't think he had it in him.'  _ he eyed Lance who was bobbing his head up and down on his cock, pulling back licking the head then going back to sucking.  Tigre could feel himself getting closer to the edge, his claws dug into the wood of the floor "R-Roar!" he grunted as he gripped lance's head "Incineroar!" he came hard.

His hot spunk poured down Lance's throat. It burned a little but it wasn't scolding and filled his belly. It came out in a long stream that seemed endless. Tigre sighed in bliss, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as Lance drank his cum. He pulled back to the tip and to get a better taste.  Tigre's cum filled his mouth fast, so he had to be quick to drink it down. Lance had such a lustful and happy look on his face. Each mouthful had him more turned on than before. After Tigre's massive release he was still hard.

Letting out a small chuckle he patted Tigre's on the head "wow Tigre such a nice big load" lance's said as he licked the remnants of Tigre's cum off the cock head. Tigre gave a loud lustful growl as he moved closer to Lance and gripped his hips "Tigre what are you" Tigre looked down at lance's cock and shot him a smile before going down on him taking lance's cock.  Lance moaned, Tigre's mouth was so hot! It felt like his cock was on fire he made to grab Tigre's head but Tigre pinned his hands down, Tigre purred and continued to swirl his tongue, taking more in.  "Ahhhh, T-Tigre! Oh Sweet Solgaleo!" Lance cried out and Tigre took a moment to look at his trainer, his blush now traveling down his neck and chest.  Tigre pulled off and licked along the length of lance's cock, he then put all of lance's cock in his mouth.

Tigre used his free hand to spread apart lance's legs; he pulled off lance's cock and began to lap at lance's balls, earning a choked gasp from his trainer.  Tigre grinned and released lance's cock and moved down, slowly running his tongue along his master's hole. Immediately, Lance arched his back and let out a strangled gasp.  Tigre smiled as he sniffed along lance's wet hole it smelled so fresh pure and innocent the perfect hole to take and breed. Lance shivered feeling the lustful gaze of his started from below him.  He felt his Tigre's tongue across his ass and he moaned. His tongue is warm and wet and slimy and oh so good _.  _ He can’t help but clench and unclench as Tigre thrusted his tongue roughly in and out of lance's hole enjoying the taste of his trainer.

Pulling away Tigre withdrew his mouth from lance's hole making the dark haired boy whimper at the empty feeling. Looking at the Heel Pokémon, Tigre made a motion with his hand for Lance to flip over and he nodded and flipped over showing Tigre his wet hole. Tigre moved behind Lance. His long cock slid between his cheeks.  "Do you want this master?" He asked knowing that his master couldn't understand him as he continues to tease Tigre's hole "do you want me to fuck you?"

Lance panted and pushed back, craving that huge dick inside him. "T-Tigre please." Lance heard himself say "I want you in me please." he rubs his ass against the huge dick "I want you to be my first." 

Letting out a fierce growl Tigre moved in. The tip of Tigre's hot cock met his entrance, it kissed his pucker and began to sink in. Tigre's inner walls opened up wide as the massive penis pushed inside.  Lance moaned as the heat from Tigre's cock forced him to relax but he let out a loud moan as he felt himself be stretched out by the thick cock. He let out soft pants as he looked back at Tigre's face _.  _ Tigre groaned as it took all his self control not to cum right there and then, as each inch plundered Lance's tight hole. He plundered the lance's insides, the friction and heat making Lance moan.  It hurt but felt good to, his inner walls clamping down on the massive penis. Tigre another few thrusts like that- slow and hard and strong, before trying to fall into a rhythm. "So tight" he moaned "so hot, so good my precious master no one else can have you, because you are  _ mine" _

"Ahh!" Lance cried out.

"You like it don't you master" Tigre says "being mine having my cock deep within driving you crazy!"

"Fuck!" Moaned Lance "Tigre please harder, faster!"  Lance gasps and moans uncontrollably as Tigre fucks him again and again, Tigre reaches down to stroke Lance's cock. “You like that?”  Lance's only reply is his back arching and his mouth open in a loud moan. He screamed louder as the barbs of Tigre's cock rubbed against his inner walls as Tigre's cock jabbed right at his prostate making Lance arch his back.

Tigre knew he was close; he could feel it so he began to move, pulling out all the way to the tip, only to thrust back in hard, the barbs rubbing the inside of lance's hole stirring up his insides. Tigre grunted and growled as he plowed Lance's no longer virgin hole. Lance's mind was too far gone to speak all he could do was moan and gasp. He was completely addicted to the cock that was in him, his fine bubble butt bucked back taking his lover's cock.

Growling Tigre moved towards Lance's ear.  "Cum my master Cum!” Tigre commanded, and Lance lost it. He came hard spraying his seed all over the ground, his hole clenching down on Tigre's thrusting manhood.  Tigre howled in pleasure and soon came, spilling his load into lance's ass. Lance shuddered as he took his load, thick hot cum pelted his insides, marking him forever as Tigre's.  The two were hit and sweaty, lance felt Tigre pulled him close his back to his chest as he moaned feeling Tigre's hard and hit cock still inside him holding all the cum inside, Tigre growled softly as Lance smiled "We're not done." Tigre gave him a fanged grin as he slowly pulled himself free of lance's ass.

Tigre rolled so he could lay on his back and bring Lance with him, forcing him to sit up straddling Tigre's lap, letting his thick member slide between Lance's cheeks.

Lance shivered, feeling the shaft pressed against his hole, the heat giving off felt so good as he slid the shaft between his cheeks, loving the soft whimpers and mewls Tigre makes.  The Pokémon's eyes were closed as moans and heavy pants escaped from his wide open mouth. Tigre finally managed himself more than half of the shaft, deciding he didn't want to push down any more of the thickest part.  Lance glanced down, he can see the base of the cock and the barbs as they disappeared between his legs, His own member was once again hard pulsing and dripping with his own pre.

Lance gulped as he lifted himself up, feeling the cock almost slide out of him before sitting back down, careful, not to let himself slide down anymore than he needed to.  Tigre, whose arms were locked at his sides, were now gently holding Lance's hips as his master rode his cock, the warm cum from before acting as lube coating Lance's insides.  Both human and Pokémon moan and pant as Lance found himself moving faster, the thick shaft pressing against his prostate the barbs scratching against his inner walls, his hole feeling warmer and warmer as his own member dripped pre all over the fire cat's chest.

Lance's toes curl as he leans forward and kisses the Pokémon deeply. This time Tigre kisses back hot and heavily, Lance pushing his tongue against Tigre's larger one.  Both of them moan into the kiss as Tigre begins helping Lance move faster, the kiss turning more sloppy and heated, Lance feels the familiar feeling his orgasm coming.  Lance was about to break the kiss but suddenly Tigre gripped Lance's hips almost too tight and shove him down, pushing Lance on to the base and thickest part of Tigre's huge cock. Both made loud mixtures of moans and cries as Lance unloaded his cum all over Tigre's stomach and chest as the fire/dark type unloads more of his hot cum deep into Lance.

Lance let out a strangled gasp at the feeling. The cum like before was hot but luckily not scalding. It felt more as if Lance just dived into a hot spring bath, his body and mind swimming in heat. Tigre's second orgasm was strong but luckily didn't last long.  The two laid there, Lance resting on Tigre's chest, the flames of his belt not burning him at all in fact they felt almost warm and comforting, he felt something wrap around his waist and looked to see it was Tigre's arm. Lance snuggled into Tigre's hold and looked at him and kissed him on the nose.

"I love you Tigre." Lance said.

Tigre gave a pleased purr. "And I love you my trainer." He said nuzzling lance's hair.

The two best friends now lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, their bond now stronger than ever as they finalized their bond on a more personal level. 


	2. Chapter 02. Dyzek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particular dirty battle Lance decides to clean his Pokémon, and Dyzek makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings~ I do hope you are enjoying the story as there are more chapter's to come~ so please read review and enjoy

**Chapter 02. Dyzek**

Mudsdale or as his trainer called him Dyzek was a simple horse Pokémon, he loved his teammates like a family, the youngest being either little siblings, the second oldest ones being pre-teens, and he and the other strongest members of lance's team the teenagers, while Lance was the father who loved and cared for all of them. Yes Mudsadle loved his family.

He also loved his trainer.

Like loved loved.

He admired the way his trainer took care of him and the younger Pokémon, when Eevee had hatched from his egg Lance acted like a doting mother to the young fox like Pokémon, and when he wanted to battle he was a strong willed father who stood by his sons side and supported him through it.

When it came to being prepared for the Alolan challenges Lance helped and trained them all to make sure they were ready and set to fight and win and he would congratulate them when they won and even if they lost he would still smile at them and give them all kisses either on their cheeks or foreheads to show them how he loved them.

So yes Dyzek did love his trainer.

Which was part of his problem now. You see his kind had a period where both male and females go into a short heat or rut, usually his kind would either find a mate or a partner to help get over their heat.

But that was in the wild, he was now a caught Pokémon and the only Pokémon who would probably be willing to mate with him was his trainer Salazzle named Viper who was known to have a harem of male Pokémon seeing as how only the female of her species could evolve.

But he had already decided against that seeing as how the last time when he asked she had looked at him and laughed before saying.

" _ Oh my dear, while I would love to have you." Her forked tongue darted out, licking her lips. "I can tell you would rather spend your heat with our precious trainer." She turned and walked off a sway in her hips _

_ "Oh, and if you need advice on how to go about doing that." She used one of her claws and pointed off in the direction where Incineroar was training "I'm sure out dear Tigre would love to give you advice." and she was off to do what Mudsadle didn't know. _

So that was how Dyzek found himself standing before Incineroar, who for the last five minutes had been rolling on the ground laughing making Dyzek regret telling him.

"So." the large Tigre like Pokémon said as he had finally regained his breath "You wanna know how I was able to get to fuck our trainer." he said bluntly making Dyzek look away with a small blush "After all the teasing you did." Continued the tiger. “All the jokes and telling me to just go and do it now you need to?" Dyzek nodded and Tigre sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you." Dyzek looked surprised, "What? You really think I'm about to let one of my own teammates go on and suffer through his heat alone." He placed a hand on the horse's neck and looked him in the eye.

"Look, Lance loves us and you know that right." Dyzek nodded. "Then trust me he will help you like he did with me he won't turn you away." Dyzek had never heard Tigre speak so passionately about anything but he could tell he was speaking truthfully. "Now here's what you should do."

**~Scene Break~**

Lance sighed, he and his team had just faced a trainer with a half team of poison types and at least three out of his six had been poisoned while the others were covered in muck and grime from a grimmer who was a little too happy to use mud slap, and mud bomb.

So he had headed back to his house where he found a note from his mother saying that she was out with some friends and would be back later, so he called out all his Pokémon to get them cleaned and healed up he gave Eon, Pikachu and Slowbro antidotes, he gave Tigre and Viper their baths and headed out back to clean up his last Pokémon Dyzek.

Dyzek stood outside the house near an inflatable pool which Lance used for cleaning, he felt his heart beat faster than before as he waited for his trainer to come back outside. ' _ Ok big D just relax and breathe.'  _ he thought to himself as he tried to slow his beating heart.

' _ Tigre said just let it happen naturally and let it happen. I just wish I wasn't as nervous as a newborn foal!'  _ He let out an annoyed huff.

"Ok Big guy your turn." lance's voice said as he stepped out the house, Dyzek looked at his trainer and felt his cock sliding out its sheath, his trainer was beautiful, he was lean and fit from all the walking all over the regions and lifting the remaining boxes in his house had him started to develop some muscles, he wore a pair of black swim shorts that hugged his ass, his top half was bare showing off his bare chest and his nipples. 

' _ Sweet Solgaleo, Lunala and Arceus.' _ Swore Dyzek thought as he tried to hold back from jumping his trainer and mounting him right then and there.

Lance held the hose and sprayed the cool water along Dyzeks back and used the special brush he had to clean his mane "There you go big guy." he said as he continued to wash along his Pokémon's body his own brushing against it once in a while getting him self wet as the chill from the cold water made him shiver.

Dyzek was trying to hold back on jumping his trainer but it was getting harder and harder to do ' _ Come on zek.'  _ He thought to himself. ' _ If you don't get his attention soon you’re gonna miss you chance.'  _ he felt his trainer use the towel and started to dry off his flank and knew he had to make his move, carefully he shifted his weight and bumped his trainer making him fall into the pool with a yelp of surprise. 

Lance landed in the pool with a loud splash but he didn't get mad he just laughed it off. "Alright buddy real funny you had a bath and now you got me real fu-" Lance stopped as he heard Dyzek neigh in need and move over to him looking up he saw Dyzek lean down and nuzzle his neck making Lance smile and hugged the horses long neck.

"Aw you just wanted a hug bud?" He asked but Dyzek shook his head and neighed nervously making Lance look at him worriedly. "Dyzek is something wrong." His eyes caught something in his field of vision. Right between Dyzek's hind legs sticking out of the sheath was the head his dick. Lance's eyes widen as a stray thought popped up in his mind from what Rotom had said. 

" _ Mudsadle, either male or female have a brief heat period in which they go into a rut similar to most other Pokémon they look for a suitable mate within the wild, while those bread in captivity or captured and trained will seek relief from their trainer/care taker."  _

Lance held off on blushing, he knew for a fact that some of his Pokémon would be going to heat soon....he just did I think it would be this soon. He looked up as Dyzek who's usually dark brown cheeks were now a scarlet red. "Dyzek." He said, catching the Pokémon's attention "W..w." Lance licked his suddenly dry lips "would you like for me to take care of you?" 

If Dyzek could talk like a humans he would be screaming to the heavens, but he settled for neighing and nodding his head as he felt his erection slowly making its way out of its sheath. Lance took a nervous gulp and slowly moved under the horses Pokémon's front legs and to his hind where he came face to face with the largest erection he had ever seen.

Dyzek's cock was a dark brown in color with shades of orange mixed in, it was thicker and bigger than Tigre's. And thanks to his body it was equine in shape and was measuring about 15 inches and 7.5-inches thick, below it were his ball's the size of honeycombs and were overflowing with seed ready to mate. Lance found himself grasping the middle of the giant cock his hand barely able to wrap around it as he had to use both hands to jack him off, Dyzek let out a neigh of pleasure and shivered feeling is trainers cold and wet hands on his aching erection and bucked into his hands a large dollop of pre-cum dribbling from the tip. Lance seeing this licked his suddenly dry lips. ' _ Well I've tasted Tigre's.'  _ He thought as he lowered his face towards the head. ' _W_ _ hat's a little more gonna do?' _

His tongue darted out and licked the drop off the head he let it lay on his tongue letting the earthy flavor hit his senses before swallowing. ' _H_ _ m not as hot but just as good' _ he lowered his head back down and wrapped his head around the tip and slowly went down on 7 inches of it and using his hands to rub what he couldn't fit in his mouth and play with Dyzek's balls. The large horse Pokémon grunted as his tail whipped around and he stomped his hives in the pool water, he had thought his trainers hands were good, but his mouth! It felt hot, wet and tight he held onto his self control trying not to buck forward and choke his trainer.

Lance pulled back off the cock and lapped along the sides, he dragged his tongue up and down the large shaft from the head down to Dyzek's balls and going back up laying butterfly kisses on the flared head, his tongue licking away at the slit trying to get more and more of the tasty treat that was inside just waiting to burst. Dyzek could feel his control slipping ' _ Damn! I didn't think he was this good.'  _ he grunted as he felt his trainer take another three inches and his head hit the back of his throat. ' _F_ _ uck! How is he not choking?!'  _ Another few licks and rubbing his balls and Dyzek's control flew out the window.

He started thrusting into his trainers mouth, rocking his hips back and forth as he neighed in pleasure. Lance was shocked at first but he gradually got used to it and focused and breathed through his nose and let his tongue lick along Dyzek's cock when it was in his mouth. Finally Dyzek couldn't hold it with one great loud neigh he thrust himself into his trainers mouth his head reaching the back of his throat and his seed erupting from his cock like water from a fire hose, Lance's eyes widened as he felt the seed shoot straight into his stomach filling him up.

He relaxed his throat and pulled back slowly until the head remained in his mouth and the seed poured on to his tongue making Lance moan at the flavor as he hollowed out his cheeks to fit in more of it as small droplets dripped down his chin and into the water below. Finally the stream of cum slowed down to a trickle, Lance pulled back off Dyzek's cock swallowing the last remnants of his cum and licking the remains off his chin. "Wow buddy." He said as he whipped his face clean. "You were really pent up." he noticed that his ground type was still hard. "Wow, still ready to go?" He asked as he crawled out from under Dyzek who nodded.

Lance smiled and patted his Pokémon's neck. "Don't worry boy I'll help you drain those big balls of yours." Smiled Lance as he stripped out of his trunks and placed them on the ground, he knew he couldn't take Dyzek lying on the ground so he looked around his backyard before spotting the table he and his mom had set up walking over he leaned across it and shivered feeling the cold plastic touch his nipples and cock. He reached behind him and spread his cheeks apart showing his wincing hole to Dyzek. "Alright boy come and get some." 

Dyzek felt like he could die happily, he had gotten a blow job from his trainer and now he was going to fuck him, he slowly approached his trainers hole and lowered his head towards it he sniffed it and whined at the smell before he let his tongue lap at it making his trainer moan and shiver. His long tongue licked along the crack of lance's ass and then around the hole before pushing in and wiggling around making Lance moan and arch his back as he felt the wet appendage move around inside him.

When he felt his trainer was good and ready he removed his tongue getting his trainer to release a small moan of disappointment. Dyzek stood behind his trainer before moving closer, his dick rubbing along his ass, hot dogging between his cheeks as he placed his two front hooves on the table next to his trainers head, he pulled his hips back and moved his cock towards the hole the head pressing against it.

Lance looked up at Dyzek and gave him a smile. "Go on Dyzek I trust you." That was all he needed to head as he pulled back and thrusted in his head breaching the right ring of muscle, both trainer and Pokemon let out a loud moan, Lance from Dyzek's member’s head stretching his hole open and Dyzek from how tight his trainer felt, he slowly started to push in. Inch by inch slowly sunk into his trainer as he waited for him to tell him when to stop, but Lance didn't tell him to he gritted his teeth and clawed at the table he had taken Tigre's cock no problem but while Tigre hadn't been as big he had the barbs along his cock and was thick.

Dyzek on the other hand was bigger and a little more thicker and he could feel his insides burn from the stretch but it was a feeling he was slowly starting to like. Finally much to Dyzek's shock all 15- inches were inside his trainer and he held himself still letting Lance adjust to the size, Lance groaned feeling the large pulsing rod inside of him, he could feel something poking his stomach.

He slowly lifted his upper body off the table and looked down, to his surprise he could see a small bulge forming at the base of his stomach. ' _ Dear Arceus, I can feel him in my stomach.' _ he thought as this only served to turn him on even more, shivering as he reached up and patted Dyzek's leg giving him a good to go gesture.

Seeing his trainer was ready Dyzek started pulling out, he continued till only the head remained then waiting a second he thrusted back in fully sheathing himself in his trainer making Lance cry out in shock and pleasure. Dyzek grunted and continued thrusting his large balls smacking against Lance's bubble butt making it jiggle and bounce with each thrust sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Dyzek thrust became harder and faster, and Lance loved it. He could feel the power behind his Pokémon's thrust and it excited him, he reached down and started jerking himself off trying to move in tandem with Dyzek's thrust.

Dyzek was moaning and grunting as he thrusted into Lance his thick cock jabbing at his inner walls before the head nudged lance's sweet spot. "Ahh! Sweet Solgaleo! Dyzek there right there!" He cried out as he jerked himself off faster slowly following into the rhythm of Dyzek's thrust. The horse Pokémon thrusted faster and harder as he let out puffs of air through his nose.

He bent his head down and trailed his tongue along his lance's neck as Lance pulled his face close and into a wild and tongue filled kiss. Both could feel their ends coming, but that just made Dyzek move faster, his cock hitting lance's sweet spot head on, and his balls sparking him harder as the kiss swallowed lance's moans. Finally neither could hold it any longer Lance pulled back and with a loud moan he came his send spraying along the table forming a small puddle underneath him, with Lance's orgasm his walls tightened around Dyzek's cock making him neigh loudly and give one final thrust and unloaded his seen into Lance.

His cock once again erupted spraying a powerful stream of his seed deep inside his trainers ass, Lance moaned down right shamelessly as his insides were filled with the thick spunk, he had one hand resting on his stomach as he could slowly feel it starting to grow bigger and bigger, swelling from the amount of seed filling his stomach as none could leak out with Dyzek's cock acting as a cork keeping all the seed inside. By the time it was all over Lance looked as if he was heavily pregnant and yet both just laid still basking in the glory of their release.

After a few moments Dyzek slowly started to pull out and when he did a waterfall of cum erupted from Lance's ass and onto the ground growing bigger and bigger with each passing moment as a puddle grew below him His bulging stomach slowly shrinking down, when a good enough amount of seed had flowed out his hole closed up tight as he was determined to keep what was left inside of him as a reminder of his and Dyzek’s mating. He tried to stand but was shaky as best as his legs felt numb so Dyzek leaned down and let his trainer throw his arm around his neck. “Thanks Dyzek." he said as he kissed the Pokemon cheek, making him blush as he helped his trainer towards the house to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 03. The Machoke Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has three Machoke, brother's who as much as he loves them cause him a headache and one small training incident leads him to finally punishing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pokemon

**Chapter 03. The Three Brother’s**

Lance laid panting on the ground, his chest rising and falling as he tried to regain his breath. He and his Pokémon were out in the jungle near a small lake.

Some of his Pokémon were enjoying the water, others such as Dyzek, Tigre, viper, Eon and Pikachu were on the grass enjoying a little nap, Lance on the other hand was helping three of his newest catches.

Jason, Ares and Hercules the three Machoke he had caught during his journey, he was helping them prefect some of their moves for battle by showing them a few fighting techniques that would give them the edge, right now Jason and Hercules were sparing while ares was working on learning both power-up punch and thunder punch.....while using Lance as the target.

When it came to the three fighters of his group each had a different personality.

Jason was a kind and all around nice Machoke, he helped any of his other Pokemon when they needed help in training and when it came to the younger ones he was like the elder big brother always there to guide them and from what Lance could guess give them advice when they needed it.

He had a love of battle but always showed good sportsmanship to those he battled never belittling them but encouraging them to get strong so in return he could as well and they would have fun battling.

Hercules was a bit...arrogant. He liked to flaunt his muscles and his body around and show off how strong he was without having to evolve into their final form, surprisingly enough he was stronger then most regular Machokes and he even beat a Machamp at an arm wrestling competition...after it used all four arms to try and win.

Arrogant he may be he was still a good guy as he had a very large soft spot for the younger kids, they either saw him as another big brother or as someone they could look up to, either way he loved the attention.

Ares was a whole nother level of strange. He was a battle junky, he loved fighting strong trainers and their Pokémon, he battled to win and when he did he would relish in his victory by taunting his opponents before or after battle.

When he would lose he would laugh it off get back up and tell his opponent that he would win then he would train go back battle and win, he loved battling with Jason, Hercules, Dyzek, Tigre and surprisingly enough battling Slowbro even though he was weak to physic types he still tried to battle the lazy Pokémon and still ended up losing.

Lance sighed as he sat on the side lines watching his three second tier fighter soar with one another while his mind wondered, two of his Pokémon he had had sex with and he loved it, he loved being able to feel his Pokémon fuck him and it had only been two of them but he loved it.

Whether it was Tigre with his large muscular body and fur that tickled him or his tongue that could bring him to an orgasm, or his cock with the barbs that just rubbed and teased his insides.

Then there was Dyzek, he had a longer dick then Tigre and his balls and thrust were powerful, powerful enough that when they fucked it felt like he was getting a spanking at the same time, that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine, so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed his three Machokes had stopped sparring until he didn't hear the sounds of punches being thrown and blocked.

"Hm where did they go?" He thought looking around he knew when those three disappeared destruction followed for some reason during their disappearance they would start fighting and end up destroying whatever was close to them.

"Hey guys! Where are you?" He called and got no answer in return he lowered his head and sighed. ' _ For the love of Solgaleo let me find them before they tear apart the entire forest.'  _ He looked at the rest of his team before his eyes landed on the only responsible one. "Hey slowbro." He called, catching his physic type's attention.

"....Slow? (Yes)"

"Think you could watch the rest of the team while I go search for our three terrors?" He asked.

The physic type gave a slow blink and slowly nodded. "Slo...Slowbro slow (sure...no problem)"

Lance smiled. "Thanks Slowbro." he said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead and ran off to find his three trouble makers.

He never noticed Slowbro still staring at his ass "Slowbro slow bro (that ass is mine next)." 

**In the forest**

"Ares! Jason! Hercules!" Lance called as he moved through the thick brush, he knew he had to find the trio of muscle bound Pokémon before their spar got out of hand. As of lately his three fighters had been having....issues, when they would soar it started off light throwing a few punches and some kicks and a few moves here and there, but then one of the three would do at say something that would cause the three to start arguing and their spar would turn into an all out brawl with those three using their strongest moves and end up tearing apart the area where they were fighting.

Lance couldn't help but flinch as he recalled all the times he had to apologize or pay for the damages his Machokes had caused and he remembers all the scolding he had given the three of them. "Guys this isn't funny come out now!" He yelled as he continued looking for them. ' _ I swear if those three end up destroying something again they are so gonna get it!'  _

Suddenly he felt the ground shake and saw a pillar of smoke in the sky....lance's palm met his forehead. ' _ For the love of Solgaleo!'  _ He ran towards the source of the smoke.

When he arrived his eyes widened and his jaw was at his feet. The area where his three Pokémon were now fighting had turned into a mini war zone, chunks of the ground were either cracked, burned, frozen, or missing patches of the earth, trees were torn apart and smashed to splinters, and in the center of it were Ares, Jason and Hercules each carding up a move.

Ares was powering up a full powered Cross chop, Jason was winding up for a double thunder punch, and from the way Hercules fist was covered in a orange reddish light he was going to use a very powerful power up punch.

Lance pulled his jaw back up but his eye was now twitching in anger, taking a deep breath he reeled his head back. Ares, Jason, and Hercules were getting ready to face nigh it as they all charged.

**"YOU THREE IDIOTS!"**

The sudden yell caused the three to face fall to the ground their moves fizzling out. They quickly stood and turned to the source of the yell and they cowered away from the enraged glare of their trainer.

"HAVE YOU THREE LOST YOUR MINDS!" Yelled Lance as he glared down at his kneeling Pokémon. "This is the twentieth time you three have done damage to an area! I mean just look at this!" Snapped Lance throwing his hands out gesturing to the destroyed landscape as the three sweat dropped.

"Look at this mess you three cause this same amount of destruction whenever your spar gets out of hand." Lance pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down.

"I have tried to be peaceful with you, but it seems that was the wrong idea." his three trouble makers tried to talk but held up a hand silencing them "If you three are going to act like spoiled brats." he eyed each of them with a scathing eye "Then I'm going to punish you like children." He stood before them.

"Turn and present your ass's all three of you." He said and they each blushed and started to stutter. "Ah ah ah not buts, except all three of yours in the air." He said with a tone of finality.

The three sighed and with blushes present on their grey cheeks they turned around all fours and lifted their ass into the air, Lance looked at the three as he surveyed their ass's, All three were nice round and a bit on the bubble side, the fact they walked around in speedos didn't help.

Lance unconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips. Moving over to Jason he glided his hand down the speedo covered ass. "Drop the speedo." he commanded and with a small whimper Jason did so, slowly rubbing the two grey cheeks making Jason shiver, Lance pulled his hand back and raised it into the air. 

**Smack!**

"Maa!” Jason arched his back as the first hit landed on his ass.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.**

Jason let out another pained Yelp. While the spanking wasn't particularly painful, it was embarrassing being punished like a newborn mon, even more so right alongside his two brothers in all but blood, and yet somehow it turned him on. Being naked before his trainer, his ass laid bare before him as he punished him, Jason held back a shiver as he slowly felt heat move pooling in his groin. 

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.**

Ares and Hercules were also effective and were thanking all the legendries as they listened to their fellow mom get his punishment, they both groaned as their cocks started to strain against their tight black speedos both of them wiggling their ass hoping to gain their trainers attention.

It worked. 

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.**

Both gasped as they felt their cheeks get hit at the same time, their trainer's slaps were hard and fast as he alternated between soaking the three of them.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.**

Jason was blushing madly as he let out another moan his mouth open wide drool dripping from his chin, Hercules was gripping the ground as he too was blushing but was trying to stay strong, Ares was open grunting as he felt the had smack against his ass. 

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

Lance watched in awe and lust as each time he would hit one of all three on the ass, their cheeks juggled and bounced, his eyes raked over their forms as he delivered another blow to their ass this time sliding his hand along their ass for a triple spank making them all gasp as their cheeks slowly started to turn from grey to red.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

None of the three had kept count, not that they wanted to. All three of their cocks were hard as stone and were dripping with pre to the point the front of Hercules and Ares's speedos were soaked and Jason was leaking on the ground forming a small puddle.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.**

"Machoke machoke ma! (Oh Arceus I can't hold it!)" cried Jason as he buried his head in his arms as he tried to hold back from exploding but the build up was becoming too much.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack**

"Machoke! Ma ma machoke machoke! (Fuck! So good gonna cum!)" moaned Hercules as his own cock leaked more and more pre smearing the front of his speedo to the point his cock was visible through it.

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack.**

"Choke! Machoke ma~choke! (Can't stop gonna blow!)" Ares grunted as he slammed his fist on the ground trying and failing to hold back his approaching orgasim. 

**Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!**

That did it. As one the three Machokes let out Simultaneous moans as their cocks erupted, Jason's cum hit the ground joking the puddle of pre making it larger, Hercules and Ares flooded their speedos soaking their garments in their cum.

Lance stood back and watched this happen as he felt himself get hard in his pants. He had caused this, just from spanking them he had caused his three most troubling Pokemon to cum, this filled him with a sense of domination he wanted to make these three come again, only this time it would be from his cock.

"Alright you three face me."

The three Machokes even on an oragasmic high could still hear their trainers command and reluctantly they did turn around. "Ares, Hercules lose the cum rags." he said gesturing to their cum soaked speedos. The two did as commanded and they stood on their knees, their cocks out in the open on display, Lance looked over each one of them.

None of them were by no means small, Jason's cock was at least a good 10 and a half inches long and moderately thick, Ares was a whopping 11 and half inches and a bit thicker that Jason, finally Hercules was a good 13 inches and was thicker than Ares, all three of their balls were the size of full grown Oran berries and Lance wanted the sweet nectar inside them.

"Now for the next part of your punishment." he said as he made a motion for them to stand and so they did. "For this part you are not allowed to cum" their eyes widen. "If one of you cums then the other two will rim him getting him nice and ready for my cock." He looked at them and said. "Got it?" He asked and they nodded.

He grinned before he kissed Jason's cocks head and used his hands to massage Hercules and Ares's balls. The three moaned in tandem and Lance smirked, he pulled off Jason's cock and switched to Hercules then to Ares's, he did this each time either sucking, or licking the heads of the cocks while simulating their balls, rolling them, tugging them, squeezing them causing the three to go crazy.

Jason gasped as Lance lick d all the way down his cock and back up, sucking on the head with his tongue flicking his piss slit. "Ma ma choke ma~choke Machoke Ma! (Oh fuck I just came and I'm ready to blow!)" he cried as lanced continued to tease his cock.

Ares and Hercules shared a look as they both grunted, their cocks leaking pre-cum, they

both knew either way they were all getting their trainers cock up their ass so why not speed things along. Grinning mischievously they both bent near Jason's chest and started licking his nipples making the younger Machoke cry out in pleasure.

"Machoke! Machoke ma! (What guys~ no!)" he cried slashed moan as he tried to use his arms to push them away but both pinned his arms to his side and continued sucking.

It was all too much for the younger Machoke, having his trainer suck him off while his elder brothers sucker his nipples was too much for him to bear.

"Ma-Machoke ma! (I-I'm cuming)" with a loud keening cry he came, his thick cum bursting from his cock filling up lance's mouth to the point he had to hollow his cheeks just to get more, he pulled back to the tip to taste the seed. Slowly Jason's orgasm died down but he was still high on pleasure, his still hard cock a sign of that.

Lance pulled off his cock and licked the remaining drops off his lips. "Well Jason," he said standing. "You came first." The younger Machoke blushed as his still hard cock pulsed "so assume the position on all fours" following his master's order with little hesitation he turned dropped to all fours and gazed up at his master.

Smiling Lance looked at his two other Machokes, "Hercules, Ares why don't you prep our dear Jason while he attends to me." Nodding both elders moved behind the kneeling sibling, Hercules gave his brothers from cheeks a quick squeeze making him moan before he pulled his cheeks apart revealing his tight pink pucker.

Lance moved in front of Jason unzipping his pants and removing his shirt. He tossed it on the ground and pulled off his pants setting his thick cut 8 inch cock bobbing up and down "come on Jason wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock" blushing at his master's words Jason did just that.

Hercules and ares smirked seeing their brother suck their master off and both gazed down at his hole, Ares leaned in and gave it a kiss sending a shiver up Jason spine, he attacked his brothers hole kissing and licking it using his tongue to try and push it open.

Hercules helped as he licked his brother from his sac to his hole wiggling his tongue to make his hole open up. Jason was in heaven, here he was on his knees sucking his master off while his brother ate his ass out. ' _ Sweet fuck this is hot.' _ He thought pulling off his master's cock and giving the head a kiss before going back down and bobbing his head slowly letting the cock approach his throat.

Lanced moaned as he rubbed Jason on the head. ' _ Damn he's good at this'  _ he eyed his other two and raised a brow seeing them go to town on their brothers ass. ' _ Something tells me this isn't their first time doing this.'  _ He thought with a grunt as he felt Jason's throat hug his cock.

"Alright boys, that's enough so I think he's good and ready." He said as he pulled out of Jason's mouth, his cock glistening with saliva. Hercules and Ares did as their master told and with one last kick pulled away. Lance moved behind Jason and let the head of his cock kiss his hole before getting an idea.

"Ares, Hercules both of you all fours right next to your brother." Both nodded and moved next to their brother assuming the same position. Grinning Lance placed fingers in his mouth lubing them up before moving his fingers to their holes, with a mental count to three he thrusted his cock and two fingers into their holes.

All three moaned like slits in heat as their ass's clenched down on the intruders. Lance gritted his teeth these three were tight and he had to hold back from cumming, breathing through his nose as he shaved off the need to cum he began thrusting his fingers in and out of Ares and Hercules holes twisting and turning them chuffing up their insides while scissoring their holes open.

The two cried out in pleasure their mouths open as they rocked back on his fingers trying to make them hit that spot inside them. Jason shinned in need as he began to push himself back and forth fucking himself on his master's cock.

Lance was loving this, here he had three super powered Pokémon on their knees two rocking back on two now three fingers in their ass while the third fucked himself on his cock.

' _ Oh hell yes.'  _ He thought as he started meeting Jason's thrust with his own while moving his hands at the same speed.  _ 'Now if I could find those spots and make them scream.' _

Like magic his fingers and cock each jabbed something inside the three siblings that made them cry to the heavens as Hercules and Ares grabbed their cocks and began jerking themselves off while using their free hands to do the same to their brother.

Lance grinned as he continued fucking the three his fingers pressing down on the elders sweet spot while his cock continually jabbed at the thirds.

"You three like that don't ya?" He asked as he gave a particularly harsh thrust making them scream. "If you three start behaving maybe we can do this more often" he said as he stopped moving. "What do you say?"

Their answer was to nod viscously and he went back to thrusting, then getting an idea he pulled out of Jason making I'm moan at the loss and moved over to Hercules and thrusted in making him moan loudly, he used his free hand to tease Jason's hole while Ares watched whimpering as his own hole winced at the loss of his fingers, pulling out again he moved over to Ares and thrusted in and pounded away.

He repeated this process pulling out of one and thrusting into the other while using his hands to tease the closest, slowly but surely they felt their orgasm cumming.

"Fuck this is great!" Moaned Lance as he thrusted into Jason's hole then pulled out and thrusted into ares. "Tell me do you three want it in you or on you" he asked as he pulled out and thrusted into Hercules.

The three all nodded at each other and used their heads while letting their chest hit the ground spread their cheeks, grinning Lance thrusted into Hercules faster and harder, his balls slapping against his.

Suddenly he grunted and with a loud moan he came spraying his cum deep inside Hercules making the Machoke moan as he came as well squirting his cum along the ground.

Then pulling out holding his cock at the base he pushed into Jason and unloaded his load making the youngest moan as he shuddered from the feeling of the cum filling him.

Finally he pulled out one last time and thrusted into Ares and unloaded the rest of his cum deep into his ass making him smile, his tongue sticking out his mouth.

Lance fell backwards panting his cock laying on his stomach. "Man that was great." he said blissfully. "What about you guys?" He asked. The answer he got was not what he expected, he found his arms grabbed and flipped so he was lying on his back, arms pinned to the ground.

"What the?" he cried out in alarm as he looked up and saw Jason and Ares standing before him while Hercules held his hands down.

The three looked at each other and nodded with one goal in mind.

They had submitted to their trainer, now he would submit to them.

The two smirked as they dropped down to the ground and looked at their trainers hole and cock and licked their lips, Hercules maneuvered himself so his balls and cock dangled over his trainers face.

He pushed his cock towards lance's lips, Lance tried to turn his head but that just made Hercules grind his balls over his face his musky scent filling lance's nose and making his own cock harden without his command, Jason smiled as he licked his trainers balls, taking one into his mouth the switching to the other, Ares had his cheeks spread and was licking away at his hole.

The triple assault had Lance moaning his mouth open wide and that's when Hercules struck, thrusting his cock into his trainers mouth. "Choke~" he moaned as he pulled out and thrusted back in his balls soaking lance's chin. ' _ Well fuck I should have seen this coming.'  _ Thought Lance as he let Hercules fuck his mouth, he arched his back as Jason took his cock down to the root and massaged his balls as Ares tongue made it inside his hole and was currently wiggling around.

' _ Fuck if ya can't beat them.'  _ He thought as he used his tongue to lick the underside of Hercules cock when he thrusted in. ' _ Join them.'  _

Hercules who felt his master's tongue smiled and continued to thrust into his willing mouth, Jason swallowed around lance's cock and hummed in his throat making it vibrate and causing Lance to arch his hips but Jains held them down and pulled back, he gave the cock three long licks and kissed the head before going back down. Ares was loving his trainer's ass as he ate him out, his tongue doing a good job getting him wet as he moved a single finger to join his tongue inside his master so he could begin to stretch him.

Lance arched his back feeling the thick finger probed his inside, he let out a grunt as he tried to focus on sucking off Hercules whose cock was reaching the back of his throat.

Ares grinned at how his trainer's hole swallowed just one of his fingers so he added a second one and began to scissor his hole open and add a third finger. Lance was losing himself in a lustful haze, here he was on his back Jason's lips wrapped around his cock, Ares fingering and eating his ass out and Hercules thrusting his cock down his throat.

' _ Fuck I think I'm gonna cum!' _ he thought as he felt himself approach his climax.

Then it all stopped.

Hercules pulled out of his mouth, Ares stopped fingering him and Jason pulled off his cock holding it by the base preventing him from coming. Lance gasped and started to thrash around unable to move his arms or hips as he tried to bring his release closer.

Hercules stood grabbing lance's arms and lifted him up his back to his chest as he slid his 13 inch cock along lance's cock and balls making him moan as he tried to rut against the huge cock but the two younger brothers came over and gripped his hips forcing him to stop moving making him whimper. "F-Fuck! Guys please I-I want to cum." He begged.

Hercules smirked as he pulled his cock back and let the head kiss lance's hole rubbing against it. Lance moaned and if he could move he would have impaled himself on the large cock but he was held still. "Hercules please." he begged as he grinned his ass on the elder Machoke's cock.

"Please fuck me." Hercules smiled as he pulled back and then thrusted in until he was half way in. Both trainer and Pokemon gave a scream of pleasure and pain. "Fuck! So big gonna-" Lance closed his eyes, his orgasm building up, but the younger siblings were having none of that as they both gripped his cock at the base and the head holding it back.

Lance's body shook at the sudden denial of his release as he moaned and whimpered. Hercules had stilled himself for that brief period of time so his trainer could relax, now that he had he pulled back till just the tip remained and thrusted back in balls deep.

Lance let out a high pitched keening noise as he arched his back to the point it formed a perfect outward curve, Hercules grinned and began pounding away at his trainers ass,

Jason and Ares held their trainers cock while sucking on his balls both taking one into their mouths, licking and kissing his sac repeatedly as their elder brother fucked him.

Suddenly Hercules stilled his thrust, he looked to Ares and called out to him, making the second oldest eyes widen before a smirk bloomed across his face. Letting go of lance's cock head he stood in front of lance's while Jason held the base tightly still denying their trainer his release.

Ares took hold of lance's legs and lifted them up, lance's was confused as to what was going on until he saw Ares sliding his cock closer to his hole, it wasn't until he felt him pushing against his hole that he knew what was happening.

"N-No! Stop!" Lance exclaimed in shock as he felt Ares beginning to push in screeching his hole further than it had been with the exception of Tigre's and Dyzek's cocks. “G-Guys! Please wait! It's not gonna fit!”

"Fuck!" He screamed as he felt Ares's shaft stretch his insides alongside his brothers. Lance's mouth hung open as drool gathered at the corner as he felt Ares was finally inside next to his brother.

Once fully seated Hercules lifted Lance up off both cock completely only letting the heads kiss his hole then he let him go letting gravity push him down on both cocks. Lance gasped as he was filled again. The two male Pokémon then began to thrust into Lance, driving their united cocks into their trainer making him gasp with each strike as they hit his prostate.

Jason, not one to be left out, took his trainers cock into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down, licking, sucking, kissing the cock and swirling his tongue around the head and kissing the pis slit tasting the pre-cum of his trainer as a reward.

He then called up to his brothers making a motion for Hercules to lay down on his back, doing so Hercules laid on his back with ares moving onto his knees with both brothers remained inside their master as their youngest positioned himself over his trainers cock and slid down taking it back inside him. He smiled and moaned happily as he felt his dick being thrusted into him from both Ares and Hercules intense thrusting.

Hercules and Ares pounded their cocks into lance's stretched hole, each time they did they struck his sweet spot with nerve wracking force. The force caused his body to bounce forcing his own cock in and out of Jason's ass who was fisting his own cock in time with the thrust. In no time Jason reached his edge and came spraying his seed across lance's abs, chest and even some on his neck and cheek.

His ass tightening was too much for Lance who gave a small grunt and cried out as he came for the second time filling up Jason for the second time. As he came, his own insides constricted both Ares and Hercules cocks, making the two of them grunt and moan as they pumped into him faster and harder making their balls slap together before releasing their second loads into their master in a torrent of seed that hit lance's prostate and made his stomach bloat while also bring Lance to a third orgasim much to the joy of Jason.

Once their releases tapped off all four fell to the ground panting, and covered in sweat and all their holes filled with cum. Lance, who had snuggled into the hold of Hercules and Ares while Jason nuzzled his neck smiled.

"Ok from now on this is how we handle you guys punishment." he said, making them laugh. "But I get to top when that happens." they nodded and drifted off for a short nap knowing that they would have to return soon less the others got worried.

**Back with the others**

Slowbro who had a telepathic link with his trainers mind along with the rest of the group looked down at his own aching cock, he then gazed around at the other mon who had slept with Lance going off to take care of themselves. "That ass is most certainly mine next time."


End file.
